Love Hate Death
by Schala S
Summary: Subaru y Seishirou no se han visto en 9 años, desde la muerte de Hokuto... ¿Qué pasará cuando se vean después de tanto tiempo? HIATUS, igual que el manga desde 2003...
1. Capitulo 1

_"Love - Hate - Death"  
  
(Por: Schala S.)  
  
Nota de la autora: Hola!!! Este es mi primer fic "No-Dragon Ball", así que es probable que sea un desastre...   
  
Quería decirles que este fic esta ubicado en X, justo después de la primera aparición de Subaru en la serie de TV. Igualmente es una versión medio libre de el primer encuentro de estos dos onmyoujis y lo que fue pasando... es la "versión de Schala S.".   
  
Y bueno... Este fic es bishounen ai, con un poco de drama, un poco de esto, de aquello.. y con un poco de yaoi (un poco nomás :'( ).  
  
Espero lo disfruten... y a leer!  
  
Advertencia: Quizás, si no vieron el anime o leyeron el manga, haya algunos spoilers, así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo... Si están mirando la serie o leyendo el manga ahora mismo y no tienen idea de lo que pasa en la historia, ahí si, NO LEAN!  
  
Aclaración: Si te gusta el yaoi seguí leyendo.. pero si no es yaoi lo que buscas, NO leas!!! No me hago responsable de quien lea esto, yo les advertí!!!! u.u'_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"La insignia del Sakurazukamori... Eso quiere decir que... el momento de cumplir mi deseo ha llegado... Hokuto-chan... ahora voy a cumplir mi deseo... Al fin voy a poder morir en las manos de Seishirou-san...".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Subaru Sumeragi acababa de hablar con su abuela, pues faltaban pocos días para que se cumpla un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su querida hermana Hokuto. Sabía que el momento en que el futuro de la humanidad se decida había llegado junto con la aparición de Kamui en Tokyo.  
  
Subaru no sentía interés por el futuro de la humanidad, el solo podía pensar en su deseo, aquel que había nacido hacia ya 9 años atrás y que se había propuesto cumplir pase lo que pase.   
  
La insignia del Sakurazukamori se había dibujado con pétalos de Sakura en el suelo, frente a él, avisándole que faltaba poco... al fin volvería a verlo, al fin podría cumplir su deseo...  
  
Los últimos 9 años de Subaru habían sido monótonos. Su vida se basaba en cumplir sus deberes de Onmyouji, tal y como le ordenaba su abuela, y nada mas que eso. ¿Qué lo mantenía vivo? Eso se preguntaban las personas... ese chico tan callado y angustiado... Parecía no tener deseos ni esperanzas en la vida, pero sin embargo sí tenia algo... un deseo. Su vida giraba en torno a cumplir ese deseo tan anhelado.   
  
Él debía ser digno de ser asesinado por Seishirou Sakurazuka, aquel que había matado a su hermana. Subaru lo único que quería era morir en sus manos, en ningunas otras. Se creía débil, pensaba que no lo merecía... eso lo atormentaba. Seishirou podría haberlo buscado durante esos 9 años, pero sin embargo jamás lo hizo. El destino de Subaru aún estaba sellado por la flor de Sakura, y Seishirou aún seguía siendo el Sakurazukamori... pero... por qué? Subaru no dejaba de preguntárselo... Tenía que ser asesinado por Seishirou, pasara lo que pasara.   
  
Y el momento había llegado. La hora de que Sumeragi y Sakurazukamori peleen, la hora de morir...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Subaru llegó a su casa luego de un día de arduo trabajo de onmyouji. Llegó con un cigarrillo en su boca, como siempre. Después de lo ocurrido 9 años atrás había empezado a fumar... aunque no entendía el por qué. Quizás, en el fondo, eso lo hacia sentirse cerca del Sakurazukamori...   
  
De pronto, el teléfono sonó, pero como de costumbre no lo atendió y dejó que de eso se encargue la contestadora. Se acostó en su cama y escuchó la misma voz de siempre.   
  
- Subaru-san... espero te encuentres bien, el motivo por el cual llamo es para asignarte un nuevo trabajo, cuyo pedido me acaba de llegar y por eso no te lo dije cuando hablamos hoy. Un hombre con un importante cargo político en Tokyo acaba de perder a su novia, ya que esta se suicidó hace una semana atrás. El hombre no puede aceptar su muerte ni mucho menos comprenderla, así que ya sabes que debes hacer... Subaru-san, el momento se acerca... estamos en 1999, y este es el año del destino. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes... pero deseo pedirte algo: Cuídate, no permitas que las flores de Sakura vuelvan a atraparte... por favor, Subaru-san... confío en ti... Adiós...".   
  
Subaru había escuchado a su abuela. En los últimos años ella siempre le decía lo mismo de las flores de Sakura... él entendía que ella solo se preocupaba por él, pero Subaru no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡¡No me mates!!- Gritó un joven de unos 30 años.   
  
- Tu destino es alimentar con tu sangre al Sakura.   
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!!- Exclamó el joven justo antes de que Sakurazukamori perfore su corazón con su mano derecha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seishirou Sakurazuka caminaba por el parque Ueno, mirando los bellos árboles que daban a luz a las tan bellas flores de cerezo, las Sakura. A él le gustaban mucho esas flores, y también le gustaba alimentarlas, permitirles seguir teniendo ese precioso color rosa que tanto fascinaba a las personas, por medio de estas mismas.   
  
Ya era una costumbre, había matado tanta gente desde el día en que con la muerte de su madre se convirtió en Sakurazukamori que ya había perdido la cuenta, si es que alguna vez la había llevado. No era difícil para un hombre sin sentimientos como él, un asesino, acabar con la vida de sus victimas.   
  
De pronto, se detuvo frente al mas hermoso de los árboles, y lo miró fijamente.   
  
"Falta poco... Kamui ya ha llegado a Tokyo, así que mi encuentro con Subaru-kun esta mas que cercano". Sacó su inseparable paquete de Mild Seven junto con un encendedor, y encendió un cigarrillo, guardando luego el paquete en el bolsillo de su clásico traje negro. Se quedó suspendido en la oscuridad de la noche por un momento, y un recuerdo vino a su mente.  
  
:::Recuerdo:::  
  
- ¿Te gustan las flores de Sakura?  
  
- Si...- Contestó el pequeño niño de ojos verdes esmeralda.   
  
- ¿Sabias que debajo de cada árbol de Sakura hay un cadáver enterrado?  
  
- No...  
  
- ¿Y sabes por qué tienen ese color rosa? -El niño negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Eso es porque se alimentan de la sangre de los cadáveres que yacen debajo de los árboles.   
  
- Pero la gente que esta debajo... está sufriendo?- Contestó en medio de lágrimas el pequeño.  
  
:::Fin del recuerdo:::  
  
- "Hagamos una apuesta..."... - Se repitió Seishirou en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, para luego marcharse.  
  
--Al otro día--  
  
- Soy Sumeragi Subaru, vengo a pedido del señor Yimita Takeshi. - Anunció el joven onmyouji al llegar a la casa de su cliente.   
  
- Si, pase por favor...- Le dijo la sirvienta, dejándolo entrar en la enorme casa en las afueras de Tokyo.   
  
Eran las 8:30 pm y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. La casa de su cliente era bastante grande y lujosa. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala. guiado por la sirvienta, cuando el señor Yimita llegó, haciéndole una seña a la sirvienta para que los deje solos. Cuando ella se fue, él se presentó:  
  
- Sea bienvenido a mi casa, joven líder del Clan Sumeragi.- Dijo el hombre al saludarlo, de manera respetuosa.   
  
- Es un gusto...- Contestó reservado Subaru.   
  
- El motivo por el cual lo llamaba es porque... bueno, mi novia ha cometido suicidio hace una semana... y yo... no se por qué hizo tal cosa... y no puedo estar tranquilo...- El hombre hablaba pausadamente, se veía realmente afectado.- Ella parecía tan feliz a mi lado... quizás yo hice algo.... algo mal... yo no sé...- El hombre trató de contener las lágrimas quedándose en silencio. Subaru lo observó callado hasta que dijo:  
  
- Yo puedo invocar su espíritu y preguntarle qué ocurrió...   
  
- ¿Podría?  
  
- Si...   
  
- Muchas gracias... ¿Puede hacerlo ahora?  
  
- Esta bien...  
  
- Bien, sígame por favor...- el hombre lo hizo subir por unas largas escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto que él solía compartir con su difunta novia.- Aquí dormíamos... era nuestro cuarto...  
  
- Bien... manténgase detrás de mi, por favor...- Pidió Subaru, poniéndose en posición para comenzar con la invocación.   
  
- ¿Podré escucharla?- Preguntó el hombre.  
  
- No... solo yo podré hacerlo, usted sólo podrá verla, pero le diré todo lo que ella me diga.   
  
- Esta bien... se lo pido de favor...  
  
- Si...- Subaru juntó sus manos y empezó a recitar un hechizo.- Om batare ya sowaka... Om batare ya sowaka... Om batare ya sowaka... Om batare ya sowaka... Om batare ya sowaka!!!  
  
Al gritar Subaru, el espíritu de la difunta apareció frente a ambos.   
  
- Querida!!! Por qué lo hiciste??- Gritó afectado y emocionado el señor Yimita al verla, ella lo observaba fijamente, con un gesto serio en su rostro.   
  
_- Tu no querías hacerme tu esposa... hacia años y años que estábamos juntos, pero tú... tú te negabas a convertirme en tu mujer... yo ya no lo soportaba... no toleraba tu rechazo... ya no me hacías caso y... Ya no lo soporte mas!!! No quiero saber nada contigo!!! Olvídate de mi y vete con alguna de tus numerosas amantes..._  
  
El espíritu de la mujer se desvaneció. El hombre miró ansioso a Subaru.   
  
- ¡¡¿Qué dijo??!!- Preguntó.   
  
- Ella...- Subaru permaneció en silencio, no sabia como reproducir tales palabras, pero las dijo.- Ella dijo que usted no quería hacerla su esposa, por eso hizo lo que hizo, y pidió que se olvide de ella.......- Subaru no pudo continuar.   
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- El hombre dio un puñetazo de furia a la pared mas cercana.   
  
- Eso dijo...-Dijo fría y cortadamente el onmyouji, mirando hacia el suelo.   
  
- Gggrr... maldita... MALDITA!!!!- El señor Yimita quedó en silencio unos segundos y después dijo:- Ya puede retirarse, agradezco sus servicios...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las 10 pm y Seishirou buscaba alguna victima que valiera la pena por el centro de Tokyo. Él solía hacer eso seguido: Seducir a alguna o algún joven y después, cuando bajaran la guardia, matarlos.   
  
De pronto, entre la gente, vio a un hermoso joven bajando de un taxi. Él tenía puesto una gabardina blanca, con unos pantalones y camiseta oscuras.   
  
- ¿Dónde lo he...- Pronunció Seishirou, al tratar de recordar de dónde conocía a esa persona.- ..........Subaru-kun...- Descubrió finalmente. Quedó anonadado al verlo, después de todo, habían pasado 9 años desde la última vez, y él siempre se preguntaba cómo se vería ahora el pequeño onmyouji. Ahora era todo un hombre, bastante guapo por supuesto.   
  
El joven caminaba por la calle, se veía desorientado, perdido, y molesto. Ese niño en extremo tímido y educado ya no existía, ahora era un hombre amargado, triste y casi sin vida. Seishirou siguió mirándolo, hasta que, casi sin pensarlo, lo empezó a seguir. Sintió curiosidad por ver a dónde se dirigía y algo le decía que debía seguirlo. El joven comenzó a transitar por una calle abandonada, y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Seishirou le siguió con cuidado y manteniendo distancia, no quería ser descubierto. Solo ellos estaban en la angosta calle, hasta que unos ruidos pusieron alerta al mas joven onmyouji. Seishirou no entendía que sucedía, así que optó por esconderse y observar al joven.   
  
De pronto, unos hombres vestidos de traje negro y con lentes oscuros empezaron a atacar a Subaru, quien no tardó en entender la situación: esos seres eran sus enemigos. Lanzó varios ofudas contra ellos, y los destruyó, pero siguieron apareciendo. Eran shikis mandados por alguien muy poderoso, probablemente relacionado con el fin del mundo. Subaru siguió lanzando ofudas y esquivando a los atacantes, pero cada vez se le hizo mas difícil, ya que eran demasiados para una sola persona.   
  
- Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Subaru-kun...- Dijo Seishirou, con su típica sonrisa de nada, y encendió un cigarrillo.- Pero no debes ganar esta batalla... será mejor que ayude a tus enemigos...- El Sakurazukamori actuó sin pensar, y lanzó a su shikigami. El enorme cuervo se dirigió directo a Subaru. Él seguía combatiendo cuando sintió como sus manos ardían y en ellas se dibujaba la insignia del Sakurazukamori. "No puede ser...", pensó. Cuando vio al cuervo se paralizó. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.   
  
- Se... Seishirou-san?... No puede ser...- El cuervo atacó a un paralizado Subaru y lo envió hasta una esquina, donde quedó inconsciente. Los hombres de negro atacaron a Seishirou, y él los destruyó con un sólo movimiento.   
  
- Te has vuelto fuerte, pero yo sigo siendo superior...- Dijo Seishirou al acercarse a Subaru. Lo observó largamente y recordó las tantas ocasiones en las que lo había salvado. Se veía igual de indefenso que siempre., el aún era SU Subaru-kun. Se agachó a su lado y lo tomó de los hombros. - No puedo dejarte aquí en tan deplorables condiciones... será mejor llevarte... hoy estarás con el Sakurazukamori... Subaru-kun...- Dijo levantándolo, para luego llevárselo del lugar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?...- Subaru abrió los ojos lentamente. Trató de levantarse, pero su cabeza le dolía muchísimo, y sólo deseaba descansar. Recordó los últimos hechos, y ahí fue cuando reaccionó. "Es cierto... yo estaba peleando y, de pronto... Seishirou-san...".   
  
- Seishirou-san...- Suspiró con tristeza y rencor el joven.   
  
- Aquí estoy...- Seishirou apareció de la nada, sentándose al lado de Subaru, quien estaba acostado en una enorme cama. Al verlo, el joven onmyouji sintió su cuerpo estremecerse... después de todo, hacia 9 años que no lo veía, desde la muerte de Hokuto, desde que Seishirou Sakurazuka, aquel hermoso veterinario, dejara una herida en su corazón, una herida que jamás se borraría, que perduraría y dolería hasta su último instante de vida. Durante todo ese tiempo Subaru no había hecho mas que pensar en él... le parecía increíble tenerlo enfrente, el momento que tanto había esperado... Después de unos instantes en silencio absoluto, se atrevió a hablar:   
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo Subaru observándolo detalladamente, no podría creer que realmente fuera Seishirou quien estaba allí, con él.   
  
- Que sigo siendo mas fuerte que tú... decidí intervenir en tu pelea, no podías ganarles a esos shikis. - Dijo el asesino con su típica sonrisa de nada.   
  
- Yo no te pedí ayuda...  
  
- Pero no pude evitarlo, Subaru-kun...  
  
Subaru sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de solo escuchar a Seishirou llamarlo así, como hace 9 años. - Pero tiene que haber un por qué...- Siguió el mas joven onmyouji, tratando de mantener la seriedad y distancia.   
  
- Pues es simple... aún no debes morir, Subaru-kun... debes vivir un poco mas.   
  
- El año en que el destino de la tierra se decidirá...  
  
- Así es... aún falta que peleemos por el futuro de este planeta.   
  
- Pero... - Subaru cambió de tema.- ¿Qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Subaru.   
  
- Aquí vivía mi última victima. Se llamaba Osamu Takeo, y al parecer ella era su novia...- Explicó Seishirou levantando un portarretrato de la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de la cama.   
  
- ¿Tu ultima victima?- Subaru se levantó, enfurecido. - ¿Tienes el descaro de venir a la casa de tus victimas?   
  
- De algo debo vivir... no siempre me pagan por mi trabajo.- Explicó tranquilo Seishirou encendiendo un cigarrillo.   
  
- ¡Eres un...!  
  
- ¿Asesino?... si, soy un asesino. Trabajo para el Sakura del parque Ueno... no creo que lo hayas olvidado, Subaru-kun...   
  
- No tienes sentimientos... no podía esperar menos de ti... Seishirou-san...   
  
- Un asesino como yo no siente nada por nadie... de nada sirve amar a otra persona. yo no podría querer a nadie.  
  
- Lo sé... siempre ha sido así... no has cambiado...- Subaru sintió tristeza ante tal afirmación, después de todo, él si amaba a Seishirou.   
  
-En cambio tu si, Subaru-kun...- Seishirou se acercó su mano a Subaru (que estaba sentado sobre la cama, al igual que él) y trató de acariciarlo, pero Subaru lo evadió.- ¿Por qué me evitas, Subaru-kun?  
  
- Porque si...  
  
- Eso no es un por qué...  
  
- No puedes tocarme... no después de todo lo que ocurrió... estas loco si piensas que puedo dejarme acariciar por ti...- Dijo Subaru frió y cortante.   
  
- Eso fue hace tanto... Tu solo eras un niñito bonito, ahora eres un adulto...- Seishirou insistió y trató de acariciarlo de vuelta, pero Subaru se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él.   
  
- ¡No me toques!   
  
- Vaya... ¿Dónde ha quedado el niño amable y tímido que se sonrojaba por todo?- Preguntó Seishirou mientras continuaba fumando y le sonreía.   
  
- Tu lo mataste hace 9 años...   
  
- Ya veo...- Seishirou se puso de pie, se acercó de nuevo a Subaru y después de sacarse sus lentes oscuros lo miró directo a los ojos. Subaru trató de evadir, de esquivar la mirada de Seishirou, y al verlo recordó el día en que el asesino perdió el ojo derecho, solo para protegerlo de esa mujer desesperada.   
  
- Seishirou-san...- Subaru lo observó finalmente, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos el placer de observar a Seishirou. El Sakurazukamori acarició finalmente el rostro de Sumeragi, y Subaru sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Quería que Seishirou lo acaricie, quería ser tocado por esas manos que tanto amaba y odiaba, pero no se lo permitió.   
  
- Ba... basta!- Subaru estalló en un mar de llanto.  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras? Solo te acaricie... - Dijo Seishirou con su sonrisa de siempre.   
  
- Mataste a mi hermana y quieres tocarme... Yo no puedo permitirlo... Seishirou-san...   
  
Seishirou lo observó largamente. El silencio solo era acompañado por los suaves sollozos del mas joven onmyouji.   
  
"¿Por qué lloras, Subaru-kun?... ¿Acaso eso es un sentimiento?... es mejor no sentir nada por nadie, así se evita el sufrimiento... Las personas se la pasan hiriéndose las unas a las otras todo el tiempo, y así es como la tierra esta así... de nada sirve sentir... aunque... no te ves lindo cuando lloras...".   
  
- No llores, Subaru-kun...- Dijo Seishirou rompiendo el silencio reinante instantes atrás. Acercó su cuerpo y rostro al de Subaru, y con su ojo sano lo observó. Subaru lo miró también, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
  
- ¿Y dónde quedó el brillo de tus ojos, Subaru-kun? -Preguntó Seishirou mientras seguía fumando.  
  
- Yo...- Subaru no contestó, solo se limitó a derramar mas lágrimas de sus tristes ojos.  
  
- Eres mas bello cuando sonríes... no me gustas así...- Dijo el asesino mientras le sonreía de la misma forma en que lo hacia en el pasado.   
  
- Seishirou-san...- Subaru continuaba llorando, cuando Seishirou no lo soportó más y lo abrazó al joven, quien se quedó inmovil.   
  
- Quiero que dejes de llorar...- Decía una y otra vez Seishirou mientras apretaba su cuerpo al de aquel joven onmyouji al que conocía desde hacia años y años. Lo observó sin romper la unión, y no pudo evitar un poco de sorpresa al ver como Subaru no solo había terminado de llorar, sino que también había apoyado su rostro en su pecho como si fuese una suave y cómoda almohada.   
  
"Seishirou-san... yo... por qué debo sentir esto? Tengo que odiarte, pero no puedo... no puedo..". - ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!- Gritó Subaru, empujando a Seishirou lejos de él. - ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme sabiendo todo lo que me has hecho?... - Subaru lo observó, alterado, para después irse por la ventana de la habitación, escapando de Seishirou.   
  
- Subaru-kun...- Susurró casi inaudible el asesino, junto con una sonrisa. - Aún no es tiempo...- Después de decir eso, también se marchó.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El joven Sumeragi llegó a su casa después del inesperado encuentro con el asesino. Se quitó su camiseta y se sentó alado de la ventana, mirando la lluvia desatarse sobre Tokyo. Sólo podía pensar en Seishirou y en lo que había ocurrido sólo un rato antes.   
  
"Nee-san... al fin he vuelto a ver a Seishirou-san... Él dijo que aún no debía morir... quizás, él me mate después de todo...".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Su deseo es matarme... matar a la persona que mató a su hermana, a Hokuto-chan... lo sé, se que me odia por haberle arrebatado a su hermana, desea matarme, estoy seguro. - Seishirou hablaba solo, mientras observaba la ciudad desde las alturas de la Tokyo Tower. - Su deseo se cumplirá entonces, al igual que el mío... Subaru-kun...  
  
:::Recuerdo:::  
  
- ¿Quién me matara, madre?- Pregunta el joven Seishirou.  
  
- La persona que mas ames...- Responde la joven del kimono con pentagramas, la cual se desangra lentamente en brazos del joven.   
  
- Yo no puedo amar a nadie, eso bien lo sabes tú, quien me dio a luz..  
  
- Hasta que te conocí, yo pensaba lo mismo respecto a mi...  
  
:::Fin del recuerdo:::  
  
- Subaru-kun...- Seishirou se fue de la Tokyo Tower.  
  
--Al otro día--  
  
Ya era de noche, Subaru había estado trabajando todo el día, había recibido el llamado de su abuela tarde, la noche anterior. Caminaba por la zona céntrica de Tokyo, cuando vio a una jovencita, de no mas de 15 años, junto con un perro muy bonito. Los animales seguían fascinándole a Subaru, aunque ver a alguno le traía todo tipo de recuerdos, de sueños del pasado, de ese anhelo tan grande que tenía por ser cuidador en un zoológico, y de cómo había perdido todo después de lo sucedido con su hermana y Seishirou...   
  
Al pasar la joven y el animal por su lado, Subaru se atrevió a acariciar al perro. Acercó su mano tiernamente y la colocó sobre la cabeza del animal, quien parecía feliz por la caricia del onmyouji.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Co... co... COMO PUEDES VER A INUKIIII??!!!- Subaru casi se asustó al oir el terrible grito que había pegado la dueña del animal. El onmyouji la miró sorprendido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este animal no era un perro común y corriente, al igual que la chica... había un extraña aura que los rodeaba a ambos. La chica dejó de estar sorprendida, para después abrazar a su mascota. - Desde que llegué, eres como la quinta persona que ve a Inuki...   
  
- Un perro fantasma...- Dijo Subaru al entender que esa chica no era cualquier chica, al igual que su perro.   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Vaaaaaaya!!!! ¡Veo que no eres cualquier persona! ¡No cualquier puede ver a mi Inuki! - Explicó la chica mientras acariciaba a su mascota.  
  
- ...- Subaru se quedó en silencio.  
  
- Oh, que maleducada soy! No me he presentado... Soy Nekoi Yuzuriha, mucho gusto! - Señalando al perro.- Y el es mi amado Inuki! Salúdalo Inuki!- Inuki se acercó a Subaru y lamió su mano.- ¡Le agradas! ¡Que felicidad!... ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?  
  
- ... Sumeragi Subaru.   
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Su... SUMERAGIIIIII?????!!! ¡¡¡Entonces si eres uno de los nuestros!!!- Exclamó con alegría la joven. Yuzuriha puso su mano en su cara a modo de pensamiento.- Sorata-san decía que eras uno de los nuestros... y pensaba hacer averiguaciones mañana... yo mañana veré que a Aoki-san, que el otro día se le presentó a Arashi-san... pero entonces......... AY! Disculpa! No entiendes nada de lo que hablo, verdad?- Yuzuriha se veía alegre y despistada, era sólo una niña.   
  
Subaru la miraba perdido, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía... ¿Con eso de "eres uno de los nuestros", se referiría quizás a los Dragones del Cielo?   
  
- ¿Quieres un Pocky?- Ofreció Yuzuriha a Subaru, quien negó con la cabeza.   
  
- Bueeeeeeno... Será mejor que veas a Kamui cuanto antes!   
  
- ¿Kamui?- Subaru se sorprendió, sus sospechas eran ciertas: Esa chica era un Dragon del Cielo, uno de los 7 Sellos, al igual que él.   
  
- Si, mira... ¡Mañana ven al Capitolio! Allí estaremos todos! Le diré a Aoki-san que venga, y a Arashi-san, y Sorata-san, y a Kamui-san, por supuesto!   
  
- De acuerdo...- Dijo Subaru fríamente, realmente no le importaba mucho su misión como Sello, ni el destino de la tierra. Yuzuriha lo miró con curiosidad durante un momento, para después despedirse.  
  
-¡Entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche! ¿De acuerdo?- Subaru asintió.- Adiós, Subaru-san! Vamos, Inuki... - La chica se fue junto a Inuki.   
  
Subaru no pensaba que una chica tan joven pudiera estar involucrada en algo tan inmenso como el fin del mundo.   
  
Siguió su camino...mañana tendría que ver a sus "compañeros" y al famoso Kamui...  
  
...................... Continuará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Comentarios: Sisi, ya sé!!!! Es malo!!!! MUUUUUUYYYYY MALOOOOOO!!!!! Pero bueno, yo quería hacer este fic, sniff :'( .... lo interesante viene en el capitulo que sigue!!! Lo juro!!! No me odien!!!! (Schalita se esconde debajo de la mesa de la computadora). Van a ser 3 capítulos, y me falta escribir uno así que no voy a tardar mucho en actualizar ... jijiji  
  
Dejen reviews, please!!!!   
  
Arigatou!  
  
Schala S.   
  
PD: "Pocky" son esos palitos que come Yuzuriha siempre... leí que se llaman así en "Miyukichan in the Wonderland", cuando se hace un crossover con X, y Yuzuriha le ofrece uno a Miyuki O.O _


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Love - Hate - Death"**

(Por: _Schala S_.)

**Nota de Autora: **HOLA!!! Perdón perdón perdón!!!! Perdónenme por tardar taaaanto en actualizar, estos meses que pasaron fueron caóticos en mi vida, me pasaron muchas cosas, las cuales me cambiaron la perspectiva de la vida por completo (y el rumbo de este fic, por cierto...). Siento que soy otra persona, diferente a la que empezó este fic tiempo atrás... Pero eso no evita que siga este fic, aunque creo que no va a ser exactamente a como yo lo había imaginado (y semi-terminado, ¡lo estoy rehaciendo!), pero bueno, espero les guste

**Advertencia: **Esto es **_YAOI_**, y este fic tiene M-U-C-H-O-S Spoilers, así que léase con cuidado y responsabilidad, si se enteran de algo que no sabían "gracias" a mi fic, yo se los advertiiiii!!!! Así que CUIDADO!!! Y mejor entérense viendo o leyendo esa maravillosa historia creada por las Clamp llamada X! o (compre señora, compre!).

---------------------------------------------------------------

El Clamp Campus... Esa enorme y prestigiosa escuela. ¿Quién diría que ese lugar tuviera el centro de protección donde la Espada Sagrada de Kamui debía conservarse hasta el día en que el destino de la Tierra deba decidirse? Subaru no lo sabía, y le había sorprendido enterarse del hecho.

La institución era muy grande, había enormes parques en ella. El joven onmyouji decidió ir a caminar por ellos. Ese día era particularmente bello.

Se sentó en una banca, y observó todos los árboles, la gustaba ese lugar. Sacó sus cigarrillos, encendiendo uno, y después de dar la primer calada, una mano se posó en su hombro.

- Subaru...- Un joven de enormes ojos violeta se dirigió hacia él.

- Kamui...- Subaru había imaginado a Kamui desde que se enteró sobre su deber como Dragón del Cielo, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ese hombre que tuviera que decidir qué hacer con el planeta fuera a ser un chico tan joven. Se veía inofensivo y débil... nadie imaginaría tanto poder en aquel bonito adolescente.

Hacia tan solo dos días de su encuentro. Encuentro peculiar, ya que Kamui, en ese momento, finalmente había decidido unirse a los Dragones del Cielo, pero tal decisión le costó la vida a Kotori, una de las personas que mas amaba, en manos de Fuuma, su otro ser mas querido y hermano de la joven fallecida.

- ¿Puedo... sentarme?- Preguntó el chico con timidez, socializar no parecía ser su fuerte.

- Claro..- Socializar tampoco era el fuerte de Subaru. Su hermana Hokuto siempre era la que hablaba, él no era experto en eso. Y cuando su hermana murió, se convirtió en un ser completamente antisocial, no le importaba la gente, nada mas que ÉL le importaba...

El joven ya estaba recuperado de las heridas causadas por su "amigo" Fuuma Monou, las que fueron causadas hacía tan solo dos días, aunque la herida en su corazón por la pérdida de Kotori y el cambio tan abrupto de su Estrella Gemela no había sanado ni sanaría. Pero por lo menos Kamui no terminó como él, como Subaru mismo.

El joven se sentó a su lado en aquella banca.

- Subaru, quería... agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi...- Kamui se veía emocionado, con un tinte de tristeza en sus enormes ojos.

- No agradezcas.- Respondió el onmyouji.

- Bueno...- El chico miró hacia un gran árbol.- No sólo lo que hiciste... también todo lo que dijiste..

Su ser mas amado muerto en manos de su otro ser mas amado. ¿Era posible tantas coincidencias? A la edad de Kamui, al onmyouji le había tocado vivir la misma situación. Kamui había quedado en un estado de inconciencia, y el onmyouji, usando las técnicas de su familia, ingresó en su mente, algo que le costó mucho hacer.

Subaru se detuvo a mirar al chico. Sus ojos se veían tristes, se notaba el sufrimiento en su mirada, se notaba que en aquel joven había muchas penas, muchas cosas lamentables, y así lo era. Una mirada sincera, que expresaba lo que sentía en ese momento. Aquellos ojos violetas eran ciertamente bellos, aunque tristes, demasiado.

- No te preocupes...- Respondió después de un breve silencio.- Por mi no hay problema.- El onmyouji sintió el deseo de sonreírle al mas joven, lo cual hizo. Sonreír no era algo que el Sumeragi hiciera muy seguido...

Kamui devolvió de la misma forma aquella pequeña sonrisa. Subaru Sumeragi no era un compañero mas en aquella batalla por el destino de la Tierra, Subaru había sufrido mucho, tal y como él. Sentía que había encontrado un corazón tan roto como el suyo, un alma tan triste y sufrida, Subaru le daba ánimos, en cierto modo.

- Tu me rescataste... me rescataste de mi mismo, Subaru..- El adolescente miraba hacia el suelo, aunque su mirada dejaba ver cuan agradecido estaba de tener al onmyouji.

- Quien salió de ti mismo fuiste tú..

- No... tú... tú me diste esperanzas, me hiciste dar cuenta de que no todo esta perdido, a pesar de que no puedo recuperar a Kotori... si puedo recuperar a Fuuma...

- Eso depende de ti, Kamui..

- Lo sé...

Kamui nunca olvidaría las palabras que Subaru le dijo en su mente, ni las imágenes que mostró frente a él. La misma situación, el mismo sufrimiento. La muerte, la pérdida de lo mas amado. No estaba sólo en esta difícil lucha.

- ...- El onmyouji guardó silencio, Entrando en sus pensamientos, un silencio incómodo y forzado.

- ¿Subaru..?

- ..¿Si?- El Sumeragi lo miró fijamente. El joven líder se sonrojó levemente, la mirada de Subaru era tan... triste.

- Gracias..- Kamui lo miró por un instante, sonrió sinceramente y se marchó de aquel enorme parque.

El Sumeragi quedó pensativo, mientras oía a los pájaros cantar.

"Kamui...". Observó el vacío del lugar donde su joven líder había estado sentado.

Los Sellos, sus compañeros, resultaron ser gente agradable. aunque había mantenido su distancia tanto de ellos como de la vidente Hinoto. No le interesaba el futuro de la Tierra en realidad, no de la forma en la cual le interesaba a alguno de ellos, solo se preocupaba por su deseo.

Aunque ciertamente había sentido una conexión rara con Kamui. Sentía enormes deseos de protegerlo y procurar que no sume mas sufrimiento a su corazón, no quería que Kamui pase por la misma soledad que él había pasado (y seguía pasando) desde la muerte de su nee-san. Quería ser para el joven un sostén, un hombro en el cual apoyarse, un hombro que Subaru deseó y no deseó tener en esos 9 años..

--Días después--

- Muere...- Seishirou apuntaba directo al corazón de una joven muy bonita.

- No, por favor NO!!!!!!- La chica gritó desaforadamente, hasta que la mano de Seishirou se incrustó en su pecho.

- No creo que sigas gritando ahora...- El Sakurazukamori arrojó el cadáver de la joven sobre las raíces del árbol de bellos Sakura. Las raíces "succionaron" el cuerpo de aquella chica, no quedando nada, alimentándose del cadáver y la sangre en él.

Seishirou observó como el árbol se alimentaba, cuando un ruido lo distrajo. Una sombra se asomó detrás suyo.

- Vaya, el Sakurazukamori no tiene piedad, eh?- Un joven alto y bien parecido apareció frente a sus ojos.

- "Kamui", ¿Otra vez observándome?- Seishirou sacó un cigarrillo con el encendedor, prendiéndolo y comenzando a fumar, y miró al "Kamui" de los Dragones de la Tierra, aquel joven cuyo verdadero nombre era Fuuma Monou.

- Si, eso hago. Es interesante ver como asesinas tan fríamente.

- Hace años que lo hago..- Seishirou sonrió maliciosamente, al igual que su compañero de equipo. Le dio la impresión de que se parecían, Fuuma se veía tan perverso como él.

- ¿Es cierto lo que se dice?, ¿Realmente no tienes sentimientos?

- No siento nada por nadie, soy el Sakurazukamori, sentir complicaría mi trabajo de asesino.

- Pero... tú tienes un deseo.- Fuuma rió brevemente.

Seishirou se paralizó momentáneamente, para luego volver a su sonrisa diabólica.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- Soy "Kamui", conosco los deseos de todas las personas. Por eso, también conosco tu deseo, "Seishirou-san"...

Seishirou se sorprendió al oír su tono de voz, le recordó tanto a...

- Vaya, entonces sabes la verdad sobre el Sakurazukamori.- Dijo demostrando tranquilidad a pesar de todo.

- Así es.

Seishirou comenzó a caminar, alejándose de su líder.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el Dragón de la Tierra.

- El árbol de Sakura aún no está satisfecho.- Lanzó lejos el cigarrillo ya acabado, sacando otro de su bolsillo.

--Tres meses después--

Eran las 6 PM, Kamui había vuelto del Clamp Campus hacía algún rato. Se encontraba en el sofá de la sala en aquella casa que compartía hacía tres meses con Sorata, Arashi y Yuzuriha. A pesar de vivir juntos desde hacía tiempo, Kamui no había socializado demasiado con sus compañeros, ni con ellos, ni con Aoki y Karen. Había hablado algunas veces con Sorata, aunque quien mas hablaba era el joven monje y no él exactamente. Él se mantenía distante, como si tuviera miedo de ser lastimado por los demás, como si no quisiera encariñarse demasiado con alguien.

Sin embargo, con Subaru era distinto. Era con el que mas había hablado, sobre Kotori y Fuuma, sus preocupaciones, las batallas que vendrían, etc. Aunque él (increíblemente) era quien mas hablaba, Subaru hablaba aún menos que él, quien ya era bastante callado para el gusto de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Kamui trataba de leer un libro de historia, aunque estaba algo disperso, cuando sus tres compañeros de casa llegaron.

- ¡Hola, Kamui-san!- Yuzuriha (como de costumbre) lo saludó efusivamente.

- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde te metiste? A la salida de la escuela te buscamos y no estabas en ninguna parte!!- Gruñó Sorata.- Fuimos a comer por ahí, jajaja, verdad, Nee-chan?

- Cállate.- Fue la seca respuesta de Arashi a la pregunta de Sorata, quien rió nervioso por aquella chica por la cual daría su vida.- Prepararé un poco de té..- Arashi se dirigió a la cocina. Sorata y Yuzuriha se sentaron junto a Kamui.

- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Preguntó Sorata, tratando de sacar conversación.

- Mañana tengo un examen, debo estudiar... con su permiso.- Kamui se puso de pie y sin que ni Sorata ni Yuzuriha pudieran hacer nada, se marchó.

- Vaya... y yo que quería hablar con él.- Comentó el monje.

- Kamui-san es algo distante, no?- Dijo Yuzuriha.

- Siii, demasiado... pero bueno, él ha sufrido mucho, entiendo el por qué de su actitud..

- Si... pobre Kamui-san..

- Lo mejor será dejar todo como está, jajajajaja!- Sorata rió como de costumbre.

---------------------------------------------------------------

En su habitación, Kamui se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro de historia. Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía poner atención a la lectura. Los recuerdos lo habían estado acechando todo el día.

"Mañana son tres meses de la muerte de Kotori-chan... Y aún no sé como recuperar a Fuuma..". El joven lanzó el libro contra la puerta, la cual justo se abrió. Sorata recibió un duro golpe de aquel libro gordo.

- OOOYEEEE!!! ¿Qué fue eso?- El joven monje cuestionó.

- Lo... lo siento..- Kamui se avergonzó. Sorata lo observó, para después cerrar la puerta y sentarse al lado del joven en la cama.

- Kamui, estoy preocupado por ti... cada día comes menos y se te ve muy deprimido... Y hoy a la mañana, durante el desayuno, te veías peor que nunca...

- Es que mañana son...

- Tres meses de la muerte de esa chica tan bonita, verdad?

- Si...- Kamui se entristeció ante tal afirmación.

- Sé que estas triste aún por ello, pero... por favor, no te entristezcas, ahora debes estar bien y comer mucha comida!!! Jajaja!- Dijo Sorata con su particular simpatía.

- Sorata... yo...

- Entiendo tu situación, sin embargo, no puedo comprender tus sentimientos porque no he experimentado lo que tú... pero ninguno de nosotros podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti, y no perdonare a quien haga preocupar a mi amada nee-chan!!!!!!!!

- ...

- Jajajaaja! Lo siento... Arriba ese ánimo!- Sorata golpeó a Kamui en la cabeza, se puso de pie y se marchó.

Sorata lo hacia sentir bien a veces, era todo lo opuesto a él, alegre y desenfadado, el joven Dragón del Cielo a veces deseaba ser así, pero no podía, él NO era así.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Kamui tapó su rostro con la almohada.

"Kotori-chan... Fuuma...".

---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo está Kamui?- Preguntó Arashi a Sorata.

- Deprimido, y es entendible...

- Ya han pasado tres meses de aquello.- Contestó la joven.

- Lo sé.. Para Kamui ha sido demasiado doloroso, probablemente nunca termine de superarlo.- Sorata se entristeció, cuando una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡¡¡Sorata-san!!! ¿Has tenido una idea?- Le dijo la joven Yuzuriha, quien lo miró fijamente, al igual que Arashi.

- Que tal si........ jajajaajaj! Espero se anime con eso...

- ¡¡¡¡Es genial!!!!- Gritó la pequeña del templo Mitsumine. Arashi sólo se limitó a sonreír, esperando que la idea de Sorata dé resultado..

--Horas mas tarde--

Arashi y Kamui preparaban la mesa en la sala, mientras Yuzuriha y Sorata se encargaban de preparar la comida.

Kamui se sorprendió al ver a Arashi agregando un lugar mas a la mesa.

- ¿Tenemos visitas?- Preguntó curioso.

- Si, debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Quién...?- El timbre de la puerta cortó a Kamui.- Yo abro...- Dijo el joven.

"¿Quién será?" se preguntaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

- Su... ¡Subaru!- El joven se sonrojó al ver al onmyouji.

- Hola, Kamui..- Saludó el Sumeragi.

- No sabía que vendrías...

- ¡Yo lo invité!- Sorata salió de la nada y explicó la situación.- Como Kamui andaba muy deprimido se me ocurrió invitar a Subaru-san a cenar para levantar un poco su ánimo! Jajaja!

- Ohh.. perdón por las molestias, Subaru...- Pidió apenado Kamui.

- Esta bien..- Contestó el onmyouji.

- Bueno, la comida ya esta lista!- Sorata invitó a todos a la mesa.

- ¡Gracias por la comida!

Todos comenzaron a comer. Subaru se encontraba sentado al lado de Kamui. El joven comenzó a observarlo.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó el Sumeragi curioso.

- Noo... no! Es solo que...- Kamui sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas.

- Jajajajaaja! Kamui-san se sonrojó!- Destacó Yuzuriha con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eehh.. yo...

- Jaja, esta bien Kamui.- Lo tranquilizó el propio Subaru con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Subaru...- Kamui se sorprendió al ver reír al onmyouji, para después volver a la normalidad y seguir comiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Habían terminado de comer, y después de charlar durante un rato en la sala (aunque Subaru no era muy charlatán al igual que Kamui) Sorata se puso de pie.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno creo q me voy a dormir! ¿Me acompañas, nee-chan?- Arashi estaba a punto de golpear a Sorata cuando el joven del monte Kouya le guiñó el ojo. Trato de entender a que se refería pero decidió que sería mejor retirarse, ya pediría explicaciones a Sorata después.

- De acuerdo..

Sorata también guiñó el ojo a Yuzuriha quien pareció entender de inmediato.

- Siiii... yo también voy! Jajajaja

- Jajajaaj!- Rió también Sorata, esos dos no tenían remedio.

- ¡Hasta mañana Kamui-san, hasta mañana Subaru-san!, ¡Espero la hayas pasado bien y ven a visitarnos mas seguido!. Pidió la niña.

- Si..- Subaru contestó, él también pareció entender la intención de los tres jóvenes al retirarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------

En el cuarto de Sorata, antes de dormir, el muchacho explicó a Arashi el por qué de su retirada.

- Creo que Kamui quiere a Subaru en una forma "especial"... por eso mejor dejarlos y que hablen, y Kamui pueda descargarse un poco.. Subaru-san también sabe que Kamui gusta de hablar con él, así que es bueno para ambos, no crees?

- Si...- Contestó la joven, pensativa.

---------------------------------------------------------------

En la sala, Kamui se encontraba sentado en el enorme sofá, junto a Subaru, aunque cada uno se encontraba en la punta de este.

- Andas triste..- Le dijo Subaru.

- ................ Si...- Respondió con timidez el chico.- ¡No lo se! No puedo evitarlo.

- Esta bien que estés triste... no reprimas ese sentimiento.

- Ya son tres meses de la muerte de Kotori y el cambio de Fuuma... me siento mal por ello... quiero hacer algo por él, pero no puedo... No se qué debo hacer...- El joven empezó a llorar tímidamente, cerro fuertes sus ojos y apretó sus rodillas. Cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándolo.

- Su... Subaru..- Kamui lo observó mientras el onmyouji aun lo abrazaba.

- Cuando yo estaba triste, nadie me abrazaba... no había nadie, solo mi deseo.

- ...- Kamui sintió tristeza ante las palabras de Subaru.

- No dejes que la tristeza te venza, tu solo sigue luchando por alcanzar tu deseo, y llevarlo a cabo... aunque no lo cumplas, o si lo hagas, no dejes de desearlo e intentar cumplirlo.

- ...tienes razón..- Kamui sonrió y abrazó al Sumeragi, quien lo abrazó mas fuerte aun.

Subaru sintió ternura por el chico.

- Será mejor que me vaya...

- Ohh... se ha hecho tarde... lo siento!..- Dijo Kamui rompiendo el abrazo.

- No importa... ya te sientes mejor?- Preguntó.

- Si... GRACIAS.- Kamui le sonrió ampliamente, y Subaru no pudo evitar quedarse estático observando aquella sonrisa inocente. Salió de su trance y se retiró de la casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Seishirou fumaba un cigarrillo mientras se encontraba en un banquillo del parque Ueno. Veía gente sonreír, gente triste, gente distraída, gente apurada, gente calmada, los miraba maravillado.

- Tokyo nunca cambiara.- Afirmó.

Y lo vio. Subaru caminaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tal como él, destacándose inevitablemente entre la gente. Se veía... ¿Bien?... no tenia su habitual rostro entristecido, esta vez se veía un poco mas animado.

- ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor, Subaru-kun? Me has dado curiosidad...- El Sakurazukamori se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Subaru caminaba distraído e increíblemente se encontraba "bien". Decir q estaba "feliz" ya era una exageración.

Kamui le daba tranquilidad, le hacía olvidarse de esa soledad perpetua que había vivido durante nueve años, le daba ganas de hablar y reír, su joven líder le daba mucho ánimo para seguir adelante. También le gustaba saber que Kamui no se sentía solo en ese momento, ya que él mismo si se sintió solo (o se aisló, mejor dicho) cuando Hokuto-chan murió.

De pronto, entre las muchas personas que circulaban las calles, reconoció al Sakurazukamori, a Seishirou-san, caminando hacia él.

- Seis...- No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando el Sakurazukamori ya estaba frente a el.

- Hola, Subaru-kun... te ves particularmente bien hoy..

- ...- Subaru se dispuso a seguir caminando cuando el hombre lo detuvo.

- ¡Vamos! ¿No quieres contarme por qué estas así? Pensé que después de la muerte de tu querida nee-san te habías vuelto apático.- El asesino sonrió como siempre.

- Déjame...- Pidió el Sumeragi.

- ¿No quieres hablarme?... Muy bien.- Después de una carcajada, levanto una mano, creando una ilusión.

Estaban en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde hacia mucho frío.

Subaru entendió las intenciones del asesino, formando un kekkai, para luego lanzarle ofudas, comenzando la pelea. El asesino los detuvo fácilmente, invocando luego a su Shikigami. El enorme cuervo atacó a Subaru, hiriéndolo en gravedad. Subaru empezó a levantarse pero Seishirou lanzó varios ofudas contra él, dejándolo inconsciente.

Debido a las heridas del Sumeragi, el kekkai se desintegró.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Subaru!- Kamui se despertó después de una terrible pesadilla donde veía al onmyouji muy herido y al Sakurazukamori riendo mientras lo observaba. Intentó tranquilizarse pero no pudo.

De pronto Sorata abrió la puerta.

- ¿Kamui? Te escuche gritar... ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó, preocupado.

- Una pesadilla... eso es todo.

- Ohh... bueno, ¡Tranquilo!, ¡Solo fue un sueño!, ¡Jajajajaja!- El monje intento levantar el ánimo de su líder, pero no lo consiguió.- no te preocupes..- Siguió, poniéndose serio.- No pasa nada, ok?

- Bueno...

- Ahora duerme.- Sorata tapó al joven y salió de la habitación.

-... Subaru...- Susurró antes de dormirse por completo.

---Al otro Día---

Kamui leía un libro en la biblioteca de la escuela. La noche anterior Subaru prometió ayudarle a estudiar química. Empezaba a preocuparse, pues el onmyouji no llegaba y este solía ser muy puntual. No hacía mas que pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior.

Arashi entró a la biblioteca y vio al joven algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Estoy preocupado por Subaru... ayer dijo que vendría a ayudarme, pero aun no llega...

Arashi se sorprendió un poco.- Tranquilo...- Trato de animarlo.- Ya llegara, quizás tuvo algún trabajo urgente de onmyouji.

- Es... cierto... quizás fue eso, verdad?- Kamui lucía un tanto mas animado.

- Si, tranquilo, seguro él esta bien.- Raro en Arashi ser tan bondadosa, ya que era fría la mayoría del tiempo. La chica se retiró.

"Seguro esta haciendo algún trabajo... esta bien... Subaru esta bien...", se repetía constantemente el joven.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Subaru se esforzaba por caminar, la noche anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, las cuales lo dejaron totalmente confundido. Aunque, conociendo su suerte, todo había terminado mal. Las imágenes recorrían su mente una y otra vez... ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa donde Kamui vivía junto a los otros jóvenes Dragones del Cielo. Miró su reloj, viendo que aun era temprano, los chicos probablemente no habían llegado todavía, así que, herido, se sentó frente a la casa a esperar.

--Mas Tarde--

Los cuatro jóvenes volvían juntos del Clamp Campus. Sorata conversaba animosamente con Yuzuriha, conversación en la que Arashi se metía un poco cada tanto, pero Kamui se mantenía distante, aunque divertido extrañamente, por la actitud desenfadada del monje y la pequeña del templo Mitsumine.

Al acercarse a la puerta, Yuzuriha emitió un fuerte grito de miedo mientras los otros miraban horrorizados.

- Su... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUBARU-SAN!!!!!!!!- La niña se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sorata y Arashi salieron corriendo hacia el Sumeragi, el cual se veía bastante mal.

Kamui quedo estático ante la escena, permaneciendo al lado de Yuzuriha. No entendía lo que sucedía.

- ¡¡Esta muy malherido!! Nee-chan, entra y llama al medico, ¡¡Rápido!!

- ¡SI!- Arashi entró rápidamente a la casa mandada por el monje. Este observó a los mas jóvenes. Kamui había abrazado a la desconsolada Yuzuriha mientras miraba a Subaru, incrédulo.

Sorata levantó al onmyouji, quien parecía estar inconsciente desde hacía buen rato.

- ¡Kamui! Entren....

El joven obedeció, sin soltar a la afligida Yuzuriha.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Está bastante herido, pero no hay que preocuparse, se pondrá bien en la mañana.

- Muchas gracias por sus servicios...- Arashi y Sorata hicieron una reverencia, y la muchacha acompañó al medico hasta la puerta.

Subaru ocupaba la cama en la habitación de huéspedes de aquella casa. Yuzuriha ya se había calmado, ahora descansaba en el sofá de la sala. Sorata miró a Kamui, quien se veía muy amargado por la situación.

- K... Kamui... tranquilo, él estará bien.

- Lo se... pero... no entiendo qué le sucedió...- Kamui golpeó fuertemente la pared del cuarto, descargando su furia.

- Seguramente fue un Dragón de la Tierra.- Señalo Arashi. Kamui abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordando su sueño.

-... El Sakurazukamori.- Concluyó.

- Él y Subaru-san son onmyoujis... es probable que haya sido él.- Arashi miró a Sorata quien asintió ante la teoría de la chica.

- Por hoy descansemos, mañana averiguaremos qué sucedió, de acuerdo?- Dijo el monje a Kamui.

- Esta bien...

Sorata y Arashi abandonaron la habitación. Kamui observó por ultima vez al onmyouji dormido en aquella cama, apretó sus ojos y susurró.

- Subaru.. el Sakurazukamori me las va a pagar....- Y el joven abandonó la habitación.

...................... Continuará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Autora: **Realmente me he dado cuenta de que escuchar música mientras escribo es productivo!

Ahora mismo escucho "X" de X Japan (de pie! es el himno!).

Escuchar X Japan ayuda (aunque lo que mas escucho es bandas sonoras de anime), aunque solo dos temas de ellos se relacionan con X, pero no se, yo creo q Kurenai es perfecta para X también o, ese tema es mi fav de la banda y me hace pensar en Kamui (y eso q lo mío por Kamui es un amor prohibido... en realidad lo desprecio, pero en el fondo me identifico con el... por eso siento algo medio raro por el :S).

En fin... Perdón por salir de tema UU.. solo quería decir esto: Yo no quería poner a Kamui en el fic!!!!!!! Juro q ese no era mi plan, pero ese chico me enternece cuando esta con Subaru... Se ven re lindos juntos, y creo q su relación es sumamente profunda, por eso metí a Kamui, le va a dar un poco de "pica" al fic, jojojojojojo (risota de Hokuto).

Pero bueno... Que le pasó a Subaru la noche anterior??? Noooo seeeee... lean el cap q sigue :D

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Schala S._**


	3. Capitulo 3

**"Love - Hate - Death"**

(Por: _Schala S_.)

**Advertencia: **Un poco de Lemon... ¿Un poco? Bueno, hay "lemon" y punto OO.

**_YAOI_**, si no te gusta no leas!!!! A mi si me gusta por eso lo escribo !

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Prefiero faltar por hoy... solo por hoy...- Kamui explicó a Sorata.

- Esta bien, Kamui, entiendo que quieras cuidar a Subaru.- Sorata acarició el cabello del chico amistosamente.- Quédate por hoy.

- Gracias.. adiós a los tres.- Kamui sonrió a sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¡¡¡Adiós, Kamui-san!!!, ¡Eres tan dulce con Subaru-san!- Gritó Yuzuriha, por lo cual Kamui se sonrojó.

- Hasta luego, Kamui...- Saludó Arashi.

- ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!, ¡Me voy con mi nee-chan! Jajajajaja!- Sorata puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual lo golpeó.

Después se marcharon.

Kamui fue hacia la habitación que ocupaba Subaru. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y tomó fuertemente su mano.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Subaru?, ¿Qué te hizo el Sakurazukamori?

-... Kamui...- El onmyouji despertó para la sorpresa del mas joven.

- ..¡Su.. Subaru!

- Lo siento... no se ni como llegue hasta aquí...- Subaru se sentó sobre la cama.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, estoy mucho mejor...- Subaru apretó los ojos debido al ardor en una herida en la pierna.

- Pero debes cuidarte.

- Si, lo se... Lo siento, por venir hasta aquí...

- No... ¡Esta bien! Tendríamos que haberte ayudado.

- No te sientas mal por eso, Kamui...- El onmyouji extendió su mano débilmente, acariciando la mejilla del chico, sonriéndole. Este se sonrojó completamente.

- Bueno... pero... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Seishirou-san... él y yo peleamos... y...

- ¿Y?

Subaru tapó su rostro, recordando imágenes de él y Seishirou-san...

:::Recuerdo:::

El kekkai se disolvió lentamente. Seishirou levantó en brazos a Subaru, saliendo de la ilusión, apareciendo en su departamento. Este lugar no era muy grande pero si muy bonito.

Fue hacia su habitación, depositando a Subaru en su propia cama. Acarició su rostro y observó el cuerpo herido, besándolo, como tratando de curarlo.

- A pesar de los años, sigues siendo aun muy bonito, Subaru-kun..

El mas joven onmyouji despertó ante el contacto del asesino en su rostro. Inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo algo dolorido por la pelea.

Al abrir los ojos y ver quien lo tocaba, intentó levantarse, pero no pudo librarse del hombre.

- No escaparas esta vez.- Dijo el asesino con una sonrisa.

- Seishirou-san... ya basta... pelea conmigo...- El Sakurazukamori echó un vistazo al joven, viendo sus heridas.

- ¿Así? Estas herido.. ¡Así no puedes pelear al máximo, Subaru-kun! No tiene sentido pelear así.

- ¿Quieres que estemos en iguales condiciones?

- Si... de esa forma es mas divertido...- El asesino tomó el rostro del onmyouji haciendo que este lo mire fijamente.- Además... aunque no estuviéramos heridos, no podrías ganarme, y lo sabes...

- ¡Déjame!- Subaru trató de que Seishirou lo suelte pero no pudo.

- Siempre has sido mi presa favorita, ¿Lo sabias?- El asesino acercó su rostro al de Subaru, robándole un beso en sus labios. Subaru se quedó estático, odiaba a Seishirou, pero también lo amaba, por lo cual muchas veces, casi sin quererlo, había soñado con besarlo. Ahora no lo estaba imaginando, realmente el asesino abusaba de sus labios.

Seishirou por su parte profundizó su beso, metiendo su lengua descaradamente en la boca del joven onmyouji. Subaru intentaba librarse del beso, cuando Seishirou lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos, sentándolo en la cama. tomó luego su rostro, dejando el beso por unos instantes, volviendo a besarlo con pasión. Subaru seguía resistiéndose, cuando el asesino apretó su rostro con fuerza.

- ¡Ya basta!...- Subaru se levantó con dificultad pero rapidez de la cama, y observó al Sakurazukamori, quien continuaba sentado.- No puedes hacerme eso... no podemos...

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el hombre con apatía.

- Porque tu mataste a mi nee-san... tu arruinaste mi vida...- "Y le diste un sentido... Mi deseo...", pensó el Sumeragi, sorprendiéndose ante la curiosidad del asesino.

- Se... Seishirou-san...- El joven sintió un mareo, cayendo sobre el hombre.

- ¿Qué sucede?... Veo que ahora si quieres..- Seishirou lo sujetó de la cintura, lanzándolo sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él.

Subaru se sonrojó completamente. el asesino empezó a besarlo en la boca con total pasión, mientras con sus manos libraba al joven de su gabardina.

- N.. no..- Subaru seguía negándose, casi por inercia, porque deseaba sentir al Sakurazukamori en ese momento, sintiéndose por un instante de nuevo ese adolescente tímido y puro que amaba a un veterinario.

- Serás mío hoy...- Seishirou lo miró con convicción, reanudando después sus caricias sobre el cuerpo del Sumeragi.

Levantó un poco su camiseta negra, tocando el delgado estomago del joven, Subaru reaccionó a esto gimiendo, casi resistiéndose a hacerlo.

- No puedo...- Seguía lloriqueando Subaru.

Seishirou, en cambio, seguía acariciándolo, y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Metió su mano lentamente en este, pasando a la ropa interior, tocando absolutamente el ya excitado miembro de su presa.

- Acéptalo: Me deseas...- Seishirou sonó muy sensual al decir esas palabras, lo cual sonrojó mas aun al Sumeragi.

- Seishirou-san...- Subaru se sentía alienado. El asesino quitó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior. Después retiró su camiseta, dejando al joven desnudo. El cuerpo de Subaru era hermoso, su piel pálida y suave llenó de deseo al Sakurazukamori.

Tomó el miembro erguido de nuevo entre sus manos, masturbando al joven.

Subaru reprimía sus gemidos lo mas que podía, aunque le era difícil sucumbir al placer que Seishirou-san le estaba dando. El asesino lo masturbaba lentamente, haciéndose desear sus caricias. De pronto detuvo su vaivén sobre el miembro, para sacarse su gabardina, camisa y corbata. Subaru lo miró fugazmente, no podía creer el bello cuerpo que Seishirou-san tenía. Deseó tocarlo, pero jamás se atrevería a hacerlo, no a ÉL.

El asesino besó en los labios al joven onmyouji. Después de besar su cuello, mordió los pezones del joven, pasando luego a su ombligo el cual lamió. Luego, con ambas manos comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez con un ritmo bastante rápido, el cual no haría aguantar mucho al Sumeragi. El joven intentó seguir reprimiéndose, pero no podía...

- Aahhh...-Subaru comenzó a gemir tímidamente, cuando, de pronto, sintió como el asesino rodeaba su erección con su boca. Lanzó un gran grito al aire.

- Ohh.. Seishirou... san!...- Subaru sentía el rubor subir a sus mejillas cada vez mas intensamente. El placer que el Sakurazukamori le hacía sentir era delicioso, algo que jamás había sentido, ya que nunca estuvo con nadie, siempre permaneció solo, aunque todas las personas siempre habían pensado de él que era muy bello. Pero Subaru nunca había deseado a nadie, solo Seishirou-san ocupaba su mente y corazón.

El asesino succionaba la erección en su boca con rapidez, lamiéndola, rozándola con sus dientes. Con sus manos, mientras, acariciaba los testículos del joven, excitándolo mas aun. Subaru apretaba sus párpados fuertemente. Con deseo de mas tomó la cabeza de Seishirou, atrayéndola mas contra su entrepierna, haciendo que el asesino succione con mas profundidad. El hombre colocó sus manos en los glúteos del Sumeragi, para llegar lo mas profundo posible dentro de su boca.

-.. Aahh!...- De pronto, Seishirou sintió el espeso liquido deslizándose por su garganta, casi ahogándolo. Retiró el miembro de su boca, observando al joven.

Subaru parecía aun disfrutar el orgasmo, lo cual hizo entender al asesino que el joven onmyouji nunca había estado con nadie de "esa" forma. "Sigue siendo mío", pensó.

Se acercó a su rostro, cuando Subaru aun permanecía con los párpados apretados. Lo besó, haciendo que el Sumeragi sienta su propio sabor en su boca. Luego de un beso largo y calmo, se miraron fijamente.

- Es mi turno...- Dijo el asesino.

- ¿Qué...?- Subaru no pudo descifrar la sonrisa maliciosa de Seishirou-san.

El hombre se arrodilló sobre la cama, desabrochando su cinturón. bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, lanzándolas lejos. Subaru abrió los ojos enormes al notar la excitación en su miembro totalmente erguido. El asesino se lanzó sobre él, casi con violencia.

- Dije que... serias mío hoy... mío por completo..- Seishirou besó a su presa bruscamente. Subaru perdía el aire.

El joven abrazó al asesino, acariciando suavemente su espalda, mientras el Sakurazukamori seguía besando el cuello y hombros de su presa. Levantó las piernas del joven, y las separó un poco. Entonces lamió dos de sus dedos de una de sus manos, penetrando en la entrada del Sumeragi, el cual tomó la invasión con sorpresa.

- Aaghh! Duele...- Subaru sintió mucha vergüenza de la situación, y dolor ante los movimientos de su cazador, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

- ¡Vamos, Subaru-kun! Solo relájate... esto te gustara...- Dijo el asesino con sensualidad. Subaru trató de obedecer al asesino. Con sus manos se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, mientras el hombre se abría paso con sus dedos en su entrada.

El asesino decidió que ya era momento, disponiéndose a penetrarlo definitivamente.

- Subaru-kun... tranquilo! Estas muy nervioso...- Besó a su presa con dedicación. Se sentía increíble, pues iba a poseer al fin a su amada presa...

Con una delicadeza única comenzó a penetrar al joven. Subaru apretó sus párpados con fuerza, el dolor era intenso, aunque, para su sorpresa, el Sakurazukamori estaba siendo casi hasta ¿Tierno?. El asesino, quien se movía en su interior con suavidad, se acercó a su rostro, comenzando a besarlo por todas partes. Sus movimientos eran lentos y no demasiado profundos, esperaba a que el joven se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro.

- Seishirou-san...- Subaru parecía disfrutarlo, sus gemidos habían empezado a hacerse mas audibles. Entonces el hombre penetró mas profundamente, haciendo que su presa gima con mas fuerza aún. Seishirou lo abrazó, y besó sus párpados, por lo cual Subaru abrió sus ojos, observando la mirada desigual del asesino, recordando su sufrimiento aquella vez cuando esa mujer atacó al veterinario, por protegerlo a él. De pronto, lágrimas salieron de los bellos aunque apagados ojos, lo cual hizo que el Sakurazukamori se detuviera por un instante, poniéndose serio, realmente serio.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Subaru-kun?- Preguntó, confundido, aunque intentó disimularlo.

- Nada... solo... sigue...- Pidió el joven, el cual lo abrazó con una ternura solo digna de SU Subaru-kun. El asesino obedeció, reanudando el acto.

Con sus brazos sujetó al mas joven, mientras éste también lo sujetaba, abrazándose mientras el asesino penetraba con mas profundidad y rapidez.

Con su ojo sano observó al Sumeragi, este lo miraba fijamente a la vez que gemía abiertamente, deleitando al asesino con su demostración de placer.

El hombre corrió sus manos hasta los suaves glúteos de su presa, apretando la blanca piel, sintiendo el temblor y el calor en la piel del mas joven onmyouji. Subaru por su parte repitió la acción de Seishirou, arrancando fuertes jadeos de parte del asesino.

Se besaron profundamente cuando el cuerpo de Subaru se agitó, dejando la boca del asesino y gritando, había llegado al orgasmo.

- Ohh... Seishirou... san...- El joven soportó unos instantes mas las fuertes embestidas del Sakurazukamori, sintiendo satisfacción cuando éste llegó también al clímax.

Seishirou se despidió del cuerpo de su presa, cayendo sobre la cama, algo agotado. Miró a Subaru a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aire, no consiguiéndolo.

Se acercó al joven y lo besó con dulzura. Esto hizo que el Sumeragi reaccione, separándose del asesino, quedando los dos sentados, uno en cada rincón de la cama, uno frente al otro.

- ... ¿Por qué...?- Preguntó con timidez, temiendo la respuesta.

- Eres mi presa... me perteneces.- Explicó el asesino mientras arrastraba del suelo su pantalón, sacando sus cigarrillos y el encendedor de allí. Prendió un cigarrillo y se lo ofreció al joven.

- ¿Ahora fumas, cierto?

Subaru no respondió, solo se limitó a tomar el cigarrillo y comenzar a fumar mientras Seishirou prendía otro y hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué fumas?- Preguntó el Sakurazukamori, con curiosidad.

-... Yo...- el joven onmyouji se sonrojó ante la pregunta. ¿Debía decirle el motivo?.

- Bueno, eso no importa... ¡Antes eras callado, pero ahora lo eres mas aún, Subaru-kun! Hokuto-chan desesperaría por tu silencio si estuviera aquí.

El comentario pareció irritar un poco al mas joven.- Ella no esta aquí..

- Ohh... bueno, no te enojes.- El asesino sonrió como todo un veterinario de su pasado.

- No me respondiste...- Preguntó entonces Subaru, después de dar una nueva calada a su cigarro.

- No entiendo por qué preguntas "por qué"... ya te respondí, solo eres MIO, MI presa.- Seishirou se acercó gateando sobre la cama a él, tomando una de sus manos, poniéndola sobre su mejilla.- Estas marcado como propiedad del Sakura.

Subaru observó las marcas en sus manos brillando. Se alejó, yendo gateando hacia la mesa de luz, apagando el cigarrillo.

- Solo soy.. una presa para ti...- Subaru se veía decepcionado. Esa noche había sentido muchas cosas además de placer: Realmente hubo un instante en el cual creyó que Seishirou-san, el asesino despiadado, lo _amaba._

- MI presa... nunca lo olvides, Subaru-kun... Siempre me pertenecerás.- El asesino sonrió con la misma maldad de siempre.

Subaru sintió una punzada en su corazón, cuando decidió ponerse de pie. Mientras se vestía a toda velocidad, el Sakurazukamori apagaba el cigarrillo y también se paraba, poniéndose sus ropas al igual que su presa. Cuando terminó de colocarse su pantalón, Subaru ya estaba listo y dispuesto a marcharse de su departamento.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Le preguntó, tapando con su brazo la entrada de la habitación. El joven, viendo que por allí no podría escapar, se acercó a la ventana. La abrió, y Seishirou lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

- No te vas...- Dijo el asesino.- ¿Qué te sucede? Hasta hace unos instantes estábamos divirtiéndonos juntos, Subaru-kun...- El Sakurazukamori le habló sensualmente, como de costumbre, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo intrigado.

-¡¡YA BASTAAAA!!- Gritó de pronto el mas joven.- ¡¡Solo soy tu presa, no significo NADA para ti!, ¡¡Solo soy una propiedad mas del Sakurazukamori!!...- Subaru estalló en llanto reprimido, y salió por la ventana como había hecho la vez anterior.

Mientras descendía por la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que el Sakurazukamori, ya vestido, lo seguía. Ambos se pararon sobre un edificio y se miraron largamente. Para su sorpresa, Subaru notó furia en la mirada dispar del asesino, quien no traía sus lentes oscuros.

- Subaru-kun... me has hecho enfadar....- Seishirou rió cínicamente, lanzando ofudas sobre su presa, los cuales Subaru no logró esquivar, cayendo desde la altura del edificio hacia el vacío. Subaru cayó en un callejón, sobre unos cestos de basura, quedando absolutamente herido por la violenta caída, aunque milagrosamente conciente.

- Seishirou... san... ¿Por... qué?... no te... entiendo... Por qué... me hiciste esto?....- Sin decir mas, el onmyouji quedó inconsciente.

---------------------------------------------------------------

:::Fin del Recuerdo:::

- Nada... No me hagas caso.. Quede inconsciente, y como cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me encontraba cerca de aquí pensé en venir, aunque me costó mucho llegar.

- Subaru...- Kamui lloró.

- No llores... no por mí.

- Es que..¡Te han herido y yo no hice nada! Tendría que haberte ayudado.. no hice nada por ayudarte...

- Kamui... debes dejar de echarte la culpa por las cosas que suceden. Esto no es tu culpa.. Seishirou-san y yo estamos destinados a pelear.

- Pero...

- Todos tenemos un destino. El mío es estar enfrentado a Seishirou-san. Él mató a mi nee-san...

- Pero aún así, tú..

- Odio a Seishirou-san... pero también..

- ¿Lo amas?

- ...- Subaru no respondió, la respuesta era obvia.

- ¡No entiendo el por qué! El mató a tu hermana, y tú sufriste tanto... ¿Por qué lo amas?

- ¿Tú quieres a Fuuma, Kamui?

- Si...

- ¿Aunque haya matado a Kotori?

- ... Pero...

- Mi deseo sólo puede ser cumplido por él. Lucharé hasta que Seishirou-san cumpla mi deseo.

Kamui parecía enfadado, no le gustaba la forma en la que Subaru hablaba de él. "Maldito Sakurazukamori... tú haces sufrir a Subaru... y él no merece sufrir... él es bueno, amable, y se preocupa por mí...".

- No quiero verte sufrir, Subaru...

- ¿Kamui?- Subaru se sorprendió por el tono con el cual le hablaba el joven.

- Yo... Yo quiero que estés bien! Que seas feliz... que no sufras por el Sakurazukamori.

Subaru lo miraba sorprendido. El joven tragó saliva, y se quedó mirándolo largamente.

"Subaru... tú siempre me escuchas, tú realmente me entiendes... yo... creo que...".

- Yo te...- Kamui comenzó a llorar. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el temblor de su cuerpo y la mirada perdida en sus ojos hicieron que Subaru entienda.

- No lo digas...- Subaru le dio vuelta la cara a Kamui, sólo para no mirarlo más. Esos enormes ojos violeta, los cuales eran mas bellos que cualquier otros. En ese momento, unos pequeños brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo. Y los vio. Kamui lo miraba fijamente, muy cerca de su rostro. Lágrimas caían sin parar de sus grandes ojos.

- Yo... a ti...

- No lo digas, Kamui...

- No puedo evitarlo... yo... ¡TE AMO! Eres demasiado especial para mi...

Subaru se quedó estático ante la confesión del joven. De pronto, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de aquel veterinario que era tan bueno con él, que le decía cosas hermosas, que lo llevaba a muchas partes, el cual siempre estaba allí con él... Y se vio a sí mismo, a los 16 años, reflejado en aquel joven de ojos violeta. Entendió que Kamui sentía lo mismo que él sentía por Seishirou-san... Y comprendió que no era culpa de Kamui... pero él si se sentía culpable, de sólo pensar en que Kamui debiera pasar lo mismo que él pasó por Seishirou-san.

"Kamui me agrada... él y yo somos muy parecidos, pero... yo no quiero que sufra por mí... No quiero ser su Seishirou-san...".

- La historia se repite...- Dijo el onmyouji de repente, con tristeza.

Kamui no comprendió por completo el lamento del Sumeragi, pero se entristeció al ver la mirada apenada de su amado.

- Lo... lo siento, Subaru!...- Kamui continuó llorando.

Subaru sin embargo lo abrazó e inesperadamente besó sus labios apasionadamente, así como el Sakurazukamori lo besaba a él la noche anterior, aunque dudaba de si los besos del asesino la noche anterior habían tenido el sentimiento puro que si tenían los besos de Kamui ahora.

El onmyouji detuvo el beso. Al ver a Kamui a la cara vio algo inédito en el rostro de su joven líder: Alegría, pura y si sincera alegría. . Kamui Shirou lloraba alegría, era hermoso.

Subaru se recordó a si mismo a los 16 años, e imaginó que hubiera sentido si en aquel momento Seishirou-san le hubiera besado. Sintió algo parecido a satisfacción mientras se imaginaba a ese adolescente de ropas llamativas besando al apuesto veterinario. acaricio entonces el rostro sonriente del joven y devolvió, aunque levemente, la sonrisa,

- Yo no quiero que la historia se repita...

- Déjame cambiarla, por favor...- Suplicó el chico.

- Kamui...- Subaru rió y volvió a besar con completa pasión al adolescente. Este se dejó hacer completamente.

Subaru se sentó con algo de dificultad por sus heridas, aunque ya no dolían tanto, recostando entonces al joven sobre la pequeña cama, colocándose sobre él.

Besó su rostro, cuello, labios, y miro sus ojos.

- Yo solo quiero... darte eso que Seishirou-san nunca me dio... Tu lo mereces, eres bello, Kamui...

- Tu también...

- Entonces...

Dicho todo esto, Subaru pasó a desnudar lentamente al joven. Retiró la camiseta, el pantalón y la ropa interior del chico. Recordó brevemente lo hecho con Seishirou-san la noche anterior, alejando los pensamientos rápidamente "No le haré lo mismo... no lo haré... No seré su Seishirou-san.."

Subaru continuó besando al chico, y este comenzó a sacarle su gabardina blanca. El onmyouji le ayudó y entre ambos la quitaron. Luego retiraron la camiseta negra del mayor.

Unieron sus labios una vez mas, mientras Subaru desabrochó sus pantalones, Kamui tironeaba de ellos para bajarlos. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado.

No podía evadir el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Subaru estaba en ropa interior Cuando se dio cuenta del extremo nerviosismo de su compañero.

- Kamui... tranquilízate, estas muy tenso...

- Su... Subaru.. lo siento...

- Esta bien, solo relájate...- Dijo el onmyouji con dulzura.

Kamui respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos suavemente, e intentó relajarse lo mas posible. Subaru empezó a acariciar el pequeño y tierno cuerpo entregado. Masajeó los delgados hombros, deslizando sus manos sobre la frágil piel del adolescente., pasando por sus brazos, el pecho y finalmente el estomago.

Recordó, de nuevo, su excitación la noche anterior, cuando el Sakurazukamori lamió su ombligo, e imitó el movimiento, esperando que Kamui sintiera lo mismo.

Este sintió la lengua del onmyouji jugando dentro y alrededor del ombligo, gimiendo abiertamente ante esto. Su respiración se agito repentinamente, empezando a suplicar a la vez que casi sin quererlo tironeaba los cabellos del Sumeragi, corriéndolo de aquella zona.

- Subaru... no aguanto...- Abrió sus enormes ojos violeta, notando la mirada del onmyouji sobre él.

El mas joven se veía sofocado y superado por la situación, tal y como él mismo la noche anterior.

- Sé como te sientes... quizás sea mejor si..- Subaru intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el Shirou no le dejó hacerlo.

- No te vayas...- Suplicó con ternura y entre lagrimas.- Quédate... solo un poco.. yo quiero que... estemos juntos...

Kamui tomó el rostro del onmyouji y lo besó con una pasión nunca pensada en él.

Colocó sus manos en las caderas del mayor y junto con las manos del Sumeragi la ropa interior de este ultimo desapareció de escena.

Continuaron besándose.

Subaru sintió bajo él la erección del adolescente, la cual parecía ser molesta.

- Su... Subaru... - Susurró Kamui, necesitado, confirmando el pensamiento del onmyouji.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, el Sumeragi comenzó a besar con suavidad el cuello de Kamui, acariciaba mientras el vientre del chico, depositando besos y lamidas por todas partes en aquel cuerpo pequeño y puro.

Descendiendo un poco, Subaru finalmente llegó a la altura de la entrepierna del joven. sintió nervios recorrer su cuerpo.

"No sé si deba hacerlo...", pensó el aquel momento.

El rostro de Kamui ardió por el intenso rubor. Su respiración se tornó agitada.

Al escuchar la agitación, el onmyouji se decidió. Acercó una mano al erguido miembro del mas joven.

Con timidez, acarició con sus dedos la masculinidad.

- Aah!..- Kamui reaccionó con un grito. Entonces Subaru tomó el miembro en sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, haciendo movimientos ascendentes y descendentes sobre él. Kamui respiraba con total dificultad, casi resistiéndose a gemir. Apretaba sus ojos tratando de soportar el sentir por primera vez una mano ajena sobre su miembro.

De pronto, unos dulces labios se posaron en los suyos. Subaru lo besaba y sacaba mas aún su respiración. Entre beso y beso, Kamui se dejó llevar y dejó escapar sus tan necesitados gemidos. Sus manos, que hasta ese instante se habían mantenido aferradas al colchón, ahora se dirigían a la espalda del Sumeragi. Este movió con mas rapidez su mano sobre el miembro del mas joven.

Continuaban lamiendo sus labios, moviendo sus lenguas, cuando Kamui clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Subaru, lastimándolo levemente.

- Ah!.. Subaru!..- Kamui llegó al clímax, terminando sobre el vientre del onmyouji y sobre sí mismo.

El chico casi se desmayó sobre la cama, pues ese primer orgasmo provocado por otra persona había sido extremadamente intenso para él. su primer orgasmo de verdad.

Aunque su respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, Kamui continuaba respirando con alguna dificultad.

De pronto, unos labios cálidos lo besaron con extrema delicadeza y ternura.

- Subaru... GRACIAS...- El chico sonrió para el deleite del onmyouji, quedándose dormido al instante.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Kamui...- El monje del monte Kouya movía el cuerpo totalmente dormido del joven líder de los Dragones del Cielo.- Kamuuuuiiiii... ¡OYE!- Lo agitó bruscamente, despertándolo, aunque de una forma un tanto bruta de su parte.

- ¿Qué.. EH?!- Kamui se despabiló al verse a sí mismo vestido y sobre SU cama, cuando recordaba perfectamente haberse quedado dormido desnudo entre los brazos del onmyouji. Intentó entender qué había sucedido, y al no saber las respuestas a sus preguntas, miró a Sorata.

- No sé qué sucedió..- Explicó este.- Pero... ¿Tú dejaste ir a Subaru-san?

- ¿Dejarlo ir?!... ¿A qué te refieres?!- Kamui se agitó, y un temor enorme se apoderó de él.

- Pues...- Continuó el monje.- Cuando llegamos de la escuela, tú dormías aquí y él... no estaba más...

- Eso no puede ser... no...- Kamui sintió un fuerte mareo apoderarse de su cabeza, desmayándose sobre su cama.

- ¡¡KAMUI!!- Gritó Sorata, sosteniendo a su líder. No entendía NADA de lo que ocurría...

---------------------------------------------------------------

La noche ya se había apoderado de Tokyo, cuando Subaru llegó a la tan popular torre, lugar al que se dirigía a veces a pensar. Las heridas físicas casi no dolían, pero las emocionales ardían en su pecho.

- ¿Qué hice?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

Lo que él ignoraba, era la sombra del otro Kamui, el de los Dragones de la Tierra, observándolo muy de cerca.

...................... Continuará!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Autora: **Jojojo.. Son los primeros lemon que publico en casi DOS años, y el primero yaoi... (hubo otro, pero era demasiado malo, jeje, por eso no lo cuento ).

No se si fueron buenos... pero que se yo, yo intente... es que en este ultimo año el yaoi me ha enamorado!!!

Mucho que decir no tengo... eemmm... bueno, no pensé que Kamui se fuera a hacer tan importante. Yo sigo insistiendo en que lo detesto, pero nadie me cree uu... (sobretodo por los muchos pins que tengo de él en mi mochila OO.. aunque de Subaru-kun tengo mas P... creo).

A partir del cap que viene empieza lo interesante... SE LOS JURO!!!!

Bueh, basta...

Actualizare rápido, I promise!!!

Comentarios please!!!!!!

_Schala S.-_

PD: AAAAAHH!!! Cambie mi email!!!!!!!! Me olvide de decirlo... , escríbanme si quieren!!! 


End file.
